dcmissionariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Concubi
Concubi, known individually as Incubi and Succubi, are an infamous sub-breed of demon known for their sexual appetite. As a species, concubi heavily depend on the act of sexual intercourse for their survival, pursuing bodily fluids or Soul Threads from potential sexual partners to fuel their power. Having repeated sex with a concubus can result in poor health for Demons and death for humans, especially since they lack Soul Threads to begin with. Concubi are often looked down upon by the majority of Demon society, and the negative stereotypes against them are endless. Concubi usually have difficulty securing anything (whether it be a job, or even a place to stay) due to the heavy discrimination against their kind. Southern Hell is marked as a safe haven for concubi of all kinds, made possible by the current Absolute of that Sector. This is also an area where the biggest national concubi convention, CONcubi, takes place. Perks: Life-stealing abilities. Enhanced initiative. * For each successful hit on a target, the Concubi will gain half the attack value to their HP * +3 for initiative for Tempters and Lords, +5 for Dukes onward Drawbacks: They’re made of glass. * Physical (non-magic) attacks do double damage to concubi Younger Concubi Younger concubi do not engage in sexual intercourse until a specific age. A younger concubi becomes mature once they have their first sexual experience. It is frowned upon to force a younger concubi into maturity. Until maturity, younger concubi get energy from other types of physical affection, such as hand-holding and hugging, so they are often very touchy-feely. "Virgin" Concubi If a concubi never reaches "maturity", meaning they have never had their first sexual experience, they are considered a virgin. Obviously. These are rare cases, often a result of bullying or the oppression of their kind. Virgin Concubi are often very lethargic in nature. They are very sensitive to touch, some even able to achieve orgasm by simple physical acts, like rubbing or prolonged physical contact. This means that they're usually also masochists, as the harder hitting produces incredible amounts of dopamine and sends them over the edge. "Vampires" Concubi who focus solely on feeding off of Soul Threads are referred to as Vampires. It is unclear, even within their community, if they're a separate subspecies or not. Many concubi consider "Vampires" as sex repulsed, though it is likely a matter of preference. To feed off of Soul Threads, Vampire Concubi can consume the pure threads from one's hair (gross), or consuming an immortal's flesh, but most common is feeding directly from the "Gordian Knot". This requires the consumption of a living immortal's blood. Ancient rituals are often engaged to help bring more threads to the surface for consumption. Some even go as far as actually consuming the still-beating Gorgian Knot from a freshly-killed immortal, but this is very much frowned upon, though a Vampire Concubi who frequently consumes pure Gordian Knots is often more powerful than common Concubi. The effect of this is not nearly as nutritional for a concubi and the result is a paler complexion and weaknesses uncommon to demons, such as the holy metal Silver and a weakness to sunlight. Some even sparkle. Other Methods of Feeding Aside from Soul Threads and sexual intercourse, concubi can attain energy from other methods as a matter of preference. Mature, non-virgin concubi can still get energy from non-sexual physical contact, though it isn't enough to feed them fully. Sex-repulsed or sexually abstinent concubi have options as well, as they can concoct potions or purchase specific drinks for their energy. Unfed or starved Concubi A concubi's life depends on their feeding like anyone would need to eat food. A concubi's ability to last without feeding varies from demon to demon, mostly depending on age and experience. Concubi who go periods of time without feeding in any method experience the following symptoms: *Lethargy *Constant, insatiable hunger (like, they can't stop eating) *Irritability or increased violence/aggression *Heightened physical sensitivity *Decreased physical powers or weakness *Depression *Weaker immune system *Change in behavior, usually acting more flirty or aggressively horny *Increase in sexual aggression or masturbation *An erection lasting more than 4 hours A concubi who goes further than their limit, especially without any type of physical contact, can actually die. Category:Subspecies Category:Demon Subspecies